tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocksteady
Rocksteady is a supporting antagonist in the 3rd season of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He was originally a human Russian arms dealer with ties to Shredder and The Foot Clan named Ivan Steranko. He is now a mutant white rhinoceros who is one of Shredder's hench-mutants alongside his partner, Bebop. He made his debut in Enemy Of My Enemy. Official Description "I am a mafia Russian. I hate with my partner Anton Zeck the turtles and Shredder, who was an old buisness partner of mine, for I am now one of Shredder's henchmen, a mutated rock-head whose team is The Foot Clan." '''- Rocksteady''' Origin We do not yet know much about Ivan Steranko's origin except that he was born in 1968 and that he is from Soviet russia , he wasn't as good at hunting as his brother Boltak, he and Shredder have been business partners for 10 years and he's got a diamond for a right eye because Anton Zeck shot the real eye out by accident. As Ivan Steranko Season 1: Enemy Of My Enemy:''' When Steranko makes his debut in this episode, he delivers a shipment of weapons to the Foot Clan and was caught in the attack of the Kraang Scout Ship. Season 2: ''The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto:''' Steranko hired Zeck to steal the Shredder's helmet, the Kuro Kabuto. Later, he flew in on a helicopter and saved Zeck from being killed by the Foot. When he finds out that Zeck failed to capture the helmet, he vows that to "pop his head like blueberry". [[A Chinatown Ghost Story|''A Chinatown Ghost Story]]: 'Steranko was briefly mentioned by Fong while stealing the Mystic Dagger. As Rocksteady Season 3: '''Serpent Hunt'': 'Steranko planned on hunting Karai as a means of trading her to Shredder for a way out of the Kraang-invaded city, but when the Turtles get in the way, both he and Zeck are captured by Rahzar and Fishface and tossed into a computer-based vat of Mutagen in Stockman-Fly's lab. Steranko, having been infused with white rhinoceros DNA, mutates into a possibly 8-foot-tall humanoid white rhino with his shoulder pads and knuckle dusters fused to his skin and complains that he doesn't feel so well. '''The Pig and The Rhino'': '''Steranko battles the Turtles with Zeck again as a mutant and is given a tough-sounding nickname, "Rocksteady".' Appearance '''As Ivan Steranko:' Steranko is large, muscular and wears a black suit with spiked shoulder pads, a black undershirt, a red tie, an Ushanka with a yellow star, and a pair of knuckle dusters (with the Soviet Russian symbol on them). He has blonde hair and a diamond right eye, as well as several scars on his face. As Rocksteady: Rocksteady has a jagged horn ripping out of his nose and wears a green tank top, brown bandoliers and camouflage pants. His shoulder pads and knuckle dusters are fused to his grey skin. Personality Ivan Steranko is a large, muscular and has a thick Russian accent. He describes himself and the Shredder as "old friends". His most distinguishing feature is that he seems to be missing his right eye, having replaced it with a diamond studded prosthetic. Bio Mutated by Shredder from Russian arms industry officer Ivan Steranko, Rocksteady swears allegiance to Shredder and agrees to team up with his partner-in-crime Bebop to form the dynamic duo of Bebop and Rocksteady. Our heroes need to use extreme caution when dealing with this mutated rock-headed rhino. He is the brains and brawn of the partnership and could deliver quite the feast to Shredder when the main course is Turtle Soup! Abilities, Weaprny andd Powers Before his mutation rhino, he had normal abilities as human. Strength: '''He is shown to be quiet skilled in hand-to-hand combat by gaining the upper hand in a fight against Ralph, Mikey and winning. '''Weaponry Expert: '''He happens to be a good marksman by using his minigun proficiently. He even wears his Knuckledusters and weilds a hammer. '''Intelligence: '''He very smart to making great delas. He even knew that the Shredder will possible do anything in return of deal even for his daughter. '''Rocksteady Powers Intelligence and Commucation: '''Kept his normal intelctct and able to speak of his human self with making rhino noise. '''Strength: '''His strength has been enhance. '''Weaponry: His body of rhino gave him armor, horn as a sword, and his Knuckledusters grow bit bigger for his size. Gallery See Rocksteady/Gallery Trivia *Steranko's name was never mentioned in the episode Enemy of my Enemy. However, it was shown in the closing credits. *In the episode The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman, Baxter Stockman mentions his idea of mutant pigs and rhinos, which foreshadows the creation of Bebop and Rocksteady. *Steranko is named after Jim Steranko. Jim Steranko was a famous comic book artist/writer. *He was mentioned in A Chinatown Ghost Story that the Purple Dragons would steal Ho Chan's Mystic Dagger for him. *Rocksteady is a sucker for chowing down cockroaches. *He, along with Bebop, are one of the few mutants who have the same exact voice as their human forms. *The gold plates on his knuckledusters feature the pictures on the Soviet Union's flag: A hammer and a sickle. * He has some major connections to New York's crime ring because of his ties to the Purple Dragons, The Foot Clan, and Anton Zeck. *He mentions that his brother, Boltak Steranko, was a better Hunter than him. *He tends to say a lot of things that involve Russia like mother Russia and Russian bear. Quotes * "Don't you trust me? We're old friends." (Enemy of my Enemy) * "I going to pop your head like blueberry!" (The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto) * "No, no. Shredder, how long have we known each other? It is ten years, huh?" (Steranko pleading for his humanity) * "Let us become reasonable'', I'm more useful to you as normal guy, not mutant!" * "''Uhh, don't feel so well... oh неt, look at me!" (Steranko after becoming Rocksteady) Videos Category:Mutants Category:Evil Mutants Category:Mutant Mammals Category:The Foot Clan Category:Shredder's Henchmen Category:Former Humans Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Kraang's enemies Category:Victims Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Bad Mutants